battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 50
The fiftieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. In the final round, Nobunaga summons a new type of God-Sechs. Summary Featured Card The World of Owari Matches Yukimura vs.Nobunaga (Part 1) Turn 1 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga summons Sai-Borg at LV1. Turn 2 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at LV1. Turn 3 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga summons Ichibanspear at LV2 and he powers up Sai-Borg to LV2. He attacks with Sai-Borg, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 4 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at LV1, he uses the magic, Soul Draw to draw 3 cards. He brings Jinraidragon to LV2 and attacks with it, Nobunaga takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 5 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga summons The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs at LV1, to ensure the cost, he lowers Sai-Borg and Ichibanspear's level. He attacks with Sai-Borg, Yukimura takes a life, 3 lives remain. Turn 6 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu at LV2, he lowers Jinraidragon to ensure the cost. He attacks with Amatsu, by activating Infinite Blade, he destroys Sai-Borg and Ichibanspear. Turn 7 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga uses magic, Burst Draw to add 2 cards to his hand. He sets a burst and raises God-Sechs to LV2, he attacks with God-Sechs, by its LV2 effect, 2 cores from Jinraidragon is sent to trash, Yukimura blocks with Amatsu, he uses magic, Soul Aura to add BP6000 to Amatsu, Dramaru is destroyed to ensure the cost, due to losing in BP match, God-Sechs is destroyed. Turn 8 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at LV1 and The SwordsWarsDragon Muramasa-Dragon at LV1, he uses another Soul Draw to draw 2 cards to his hand. He attacks with Muramasa-Dragon, Nobunaga takes a life, 3 lives remain. As Nobunaga's life is decreased, he activates the burst, Burst Wall, he restores 1 life and forced Yukimura to end his attack step. Turn 9 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga deploys the nexus, The World of Owari, he also uses the magic, The HeavenlyDemonKing Advents, by its effect, he summons God-Sechs -Type Destroy- at LV1, he sets a burst and attacks with -Type Destroy-, by The World of Owari's effects, -Type Destroy- is raised to LV3, he also activates Six Heaven's Rush, Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu is destroyed. Yukimura blocks with Dramaru, Dramaru is destroyed. Turn 10 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Sengoku-Tiger at LV3, he sets a burst and attacks with Muramasa-Dragon, he activates the burst, The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru, adding 10000BP to Sengoku-Tiger and braves with it. Nobunaga takes a life for Muramasa-Dragon's attack, 3 lives remain. He attacks with the Brave Spirit, by the effect when attacking, -Type Destroy- is demolished. Nobunaga takes the attack from the life, 1 life remains. Nobunaga activates the burst, Burst Wall again, he restores 1 life and puts an end to Yukimura's attack step. Turn 11 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga summons The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs -Type The End- at LV2, he sets a burst and end his turn Turn 12 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at LV2 and attacks with Muramasa-Dragon, he activates the burst, The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-SoulDragon at LV2, Nobunaga takes a life for the attack, 1 life remains. Nobunaga activates Burst Wall again, he restores 1 life and force Yukimura's attack step to end. Turn 13 (Nobunaga) Nobunaga summons The Necromancer Yakumo at LV1, he brings back Sai-Borg at LV1, he summons Ichibanspear at LV1 and Gyuuki at LV1. He brings The World of Owari to LV2. Cards Used Red Green White Yellow Red/Purple/Green/White/Yellow/Blue Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Toukichirou Mashira- Yuko Sanpei *Katsuie Shiraishi- Toshitsugu Takashina *Okuni Midoriyama- Nichika Omori *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *MC Kotaro- Hiroki Takahashi *Spectator A- Mariko Higashiuchi *Spectator B- Misuzu Togashi *Spectator C- Toshiki Kurosawa *Nobunaga Tenma- Junichi Suwabe *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Itsuro Kawasaki *Animation Director- Kenji Irie, Shūhei Yagisawa Category:Episodes: Burning Soul